KagomeHime
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: After completing the jewel and defeating Naraku, Kagome is forced transfer to another school. The name of the school is Fujimori High, which happens to be an all boy school. Kagome dress up as a boy and get the offer to become a hime. YuujiroxKagomexToru
1. New Transfer student

This is Bishonen'sFoxyMiko challange #3 - To write an Princess Priness/InuYasha crossover.

* * *

There she stood in front of her new school called Fujimori High, which happened to be _an all boy school._ So there she stood dress as a young man in her new uniform.

She looked down on her uniform, it wasn't that bad. It was black and white. She had bandages to keep her breast down which made it hard for her to breath but never mind that, where was Kenji-san?

The bushes beside Kagome started to rustle and Kagome stood in defense position. And out from the bushes jump a beautiful pink haired girl, dress in a classic princessdress.

Kagome looked surprised. 'A girl?'

From the forest that the girl had jumped out of could you hear males calling out Hime and asking where she was. The girl looked confused and scared. Kagome was just about to say something when the girl ran away.

"Are you Kagome-kun" asked a tall blond male dressed in jeans and a white shirt. The man looked like he was about 35 years old. Kagome nodded and smiled. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said and bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you and I presume that you are Kenji-san"

"Oh, I knew you had princess potential since I heard you're name" said Kenji and smiled.

"Are you related to Ichigo Higurashi?" asked Kenji and looked like he already knew the answer. "Yes, he was my father" replied Kagome and her smiled faded away. "He has been dead for many years"

"I'm sorry to hear that. We used to be best of friends until he got married" replied Kenji. He started too walked towards the main building. And then he turned around to face Kagome.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I know about your little problem" said Kenji-san. Kagome tensed. 'He knows about my problem. Does he mean that I'm a girl? Is he going to get me expelled?'

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I have told all your new teachers about your poor health and that you easily get sick, so don't worry about it" explained Kenji-san and smiled brightly at Kagome and she sighed.

'Great, more lying' thought Kagome as she walked behind Kenji-san. They walked in the corridor and it was filled with students, some of them stared at Kagome and blushed. But Kagome didn't notice.

Kenji opened a door. "This is your new class, Higurashi-kun"

Kagome entered the room. And everyone was following her with their eyes as she walked in front of the class to introduce herself.

"Hi, It's nice to meet everyone" she said as she smiled brightly and bowed her head. "My name is Kagome Higurashi"

"You can sit in front of Kouno-kun. Please raise your hand Kouno-kun" said the teacher.

A boy with blue hair raised his hand. Kagome looked at him and if she hadn't been round beautiful men before, she would probably have blushed like a mad man. And it didn't get better that the boy next to him was just as beautiful as him.

Kagome sat down and the class continued.

* * *

After class the classmates gather round Kagome, Kouno-kun and the blond beautiful boy Kagome didn't know the name of. "Everyone please, calm down" said the blond. "Toru-chan and I wish to welcome Higurashi-kun" said he sweetly and everyone let them pass. "I'm Yuujiro Shidoudani. But you can call me Yuujiro and this is Toru Kouno"

"Nice to meet you" she said and bowed her head, Yuujiro and Toru did the same. "Kagome-kun, do you have a place to stay yet?" asked Toru. Kagome blushed and smiled. "I'm supposed to stay in the dormitory but I don't know the way"

"We can show you the way" offered Yuujiro.

The three of them walked to the dormitory. "Ne, Toru-chan don't you think Kagome-kun should be in one of the P-rooms?" asked Yuujiro. Toru looked at Kagome. "Defiantly yes"

"P-room?" asked Kagome and looked confused. "Kagome-kun, do you know about things?" asked Toru. Kagome shook her head. "We'll explain when we get there" replied Yuujiro.

When they reached the dormitories Kagome, Yuujiro and Toru had become good friends.

A student stood in the hall and waited for them. "Hello, My name is Tsuji, and I'm the head of this dormitory" he offered his hand so Kagome could shake it.

Kagome shook his hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"Ne, Senpai. Don't you think that Kagome-kun should be in one of the P-rooms?" asked Toru. Tsuji looked at Kagome from top to toe and nodded. "That's why I'm here" explained Tsuji-san.

"Follow me, Kagome-kun. You too Toru-chan and Yuu-chan"

Tsuji opened the door, Kagome walked in and saw the girl from before. "You! The girl with the frilly frilly dress!" shouted Kagome surprised and pointed at the pink haired girl, no wait it was a boy.

"Ah, it seems like you already have meet Mikoto Yutaka" Tsuji smiled. "Please everyone take a seat"

Toru, Yuujiro and Tsuji sat round the table so they could see Kagome.

"Higurashi-kun, you don't know anything, do you?" asked Tsuji

"No, but what is anything?" asked Kagome as she stared at Tsuji, Toru, Mikoto and Yuujiro.

"The get-up you saw Miko-chan in this morning is not part of his special interests" explained Tsuji.

"Then what is it?" asked Kagome.

"He's just doing his job"

"Job?" asked Kagome

"This school is full with boys, right? So naturally is a need for something that can enrich their dull lives"

Kagome looked at Tsuji and nodded. 'Maybe I can get this job too. I'm needing the money and to dress up like a girl, isn't bad. After all I'm one'

"Therefore, since there are still beautiful boys around us, we decided that those boys can enrich our lives"

Kagome nodded as Tsuji continued his explanation.

"We choose boys whom everyone recognizes as exceptionally beautiful and have them dress like girls. We call the Hime or Princess and currently chosen ones are Yuu-chan, Miko-chan and Toru-chan"

"But I don't want to do this, I was forced!" exclaimed 'Miko-chan'

Kagome smiled. "If you really don't want it, just don't do it" said Kagome nonchalantly.

"I can't! If I refuse I'll lose school credits!"

Toru-chan and Yuu-chan hugged Miko-chan. "What's the matter Mikoto, don't you like being with us" tease Yuujiro. "Is it really that bad to be a princess?!" asked Yuujiro and covered his face with his hand. He pretended to sob.

"What have we done to deserve such cruel treatment!" said 'Toru-chan', he place his hand on his forehead to look more dramatic.

Kagome laughed and all the boys stared at her. "Alright! I'll do it!" she said and smiled. "That's why you want to send me to the P-room, right?"

Tsuji nodded. "Then I'll do and tell the student council and Natasho-kun that you accepted"


	2. Kagome New Job

Kagome, Yuujiro and the two other princesses sat in a sofa in a room, in front of them stood four older students. The blond student started too talked.

"Everybody except for Higurashi-kun knows who I am" said the blond person. "I'm the student council president, Arisada"

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. ´president´" replied Kagome as she smiled and bowed her head.

Arisada smiled. "And this is the vice president Koshino" said Arisada and continued to introduce the main members of the student council.

Kagome noticed that all the main members of the council were very good-looking. 'I wonder if they are chosen for their looks?'

"I heard from Tsuji that you wanted to become a princess" said Arisada and smiled brightly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much" replied Kagome.

"How much do you know about being a princess?" asked Koshino. Kagome looked at Koshino, she smiled at him an started to tell them what she knew about being a princess.

"We dress as princesses or young women to enrich everybody's lives and participate in school events"

Arisada smiled and nodded. "That is correct. They are the visual idols of the dull men's world. And only first years can be chosen to be a princess" explained Arisada.

'Damn it. Well to dress as a girl for one year isn't bad'

Arisada continued to explain why only first years could be chosen to become princesses and gave Kagome the job description on a piece of paper. She read on the paper;

1. Wear girl's clothes to morning meetings or events

2. Encouraging others at school

3. Cheering at school events

"Oh, it doesn't look easy" said Kagome.

"Your right. It's not easy to be a princess but to reward such hard work, we have prepared something for that" said Arisada in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"From the school activity budget, we have plenty of money to be used for the Princess budget"

Kagome nodded. 'Interesting'

"And when there's conflict between a princess work and school class, absence from class or leaving early can be considered as school vacation. In other words, it won't show up on your attendance record and every month you'll get thirty school luncheon vouchers, and all school supplies even shoes and uniforms are all covered by the budget"

Kagome mentally dance out of happiness. 'So it's all free. No need for mother to worry about money! Mom don't have to worry about the mortgages'

"Oh, and one more thing, it doesn't have anything with the benefits but our photography club sells pictures of popular students. For the usage of the portrait, the model will receive partial profit" said Arisada as he held a bunch of 10.000 yen bills in his hand.

"So it means that I can get pocket money?" asked Kagome, sounding very insecure. Arisada nodded. "So of too see Natasho-san"

The four Princesses walked away to the class room where it stood 'Home economics'.

When Kagome entered the room, she was "attack" by a young man with a brown old fashion wig or so it look like anyway. "AH! LOVELY!" shouted the man.

"Ah, Kagome-chan this is Natasho-kun" said Toru.


End file.
